


Returning

by celestia



Category: Ace Of Diamond - Fandom, Daiya no Ace, Diamond no Ace
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess idk i think yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei finds old clothes Miyuki let him borrow, knowing his pride, he has to return them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Tabrizu I would write a Mei/Miyuki fic for them and here I am, totally wrecked.

Mei lifted up the red shirt and gray sweat pants knowing they weren’t his. Cleaning out his room he stumbled on clothes he borrowed from him, Miyuki Kazuya. They used to be pretty close, but they haven’t talked in about a year despite living close. Mei had borrowed them when he was walking to Miyuki’s place and it was raining. Looking at the red shirt and gray sweat pants he knew what he needed to do, return them. Mei knew he had way too much pride to just keep them. He needed to throw them in Miyuki’s face and have that be his grand hello. Is it polite to do that? No. But Mei needs to give them back or he won’t live it down.

“Now or never,” Mei whispers to himself as he grabs the clothes and rushes downstairs, then out the door. Miyuki doesn’t live that far, but it’s still a long walk. Passing time by whistling and jumping around off assorted walkways kept him going. Well, until it started pouring. 

“Really?” Mei says looking up. Here he was walking to Miyuki’s house to return clothes from over a year ago that Miyuki let him borrow when he was caught in the rain only to have to do the same thing. Over halfway to Miyuki’s, Mei decides to swallow his pride and keep going. 

By the time he rings the doorbell, Mei is drenched in water. Miyuki opens the door, hair slightly disheveled under a blue beanie, black sweat pants, and a red shirt. Before he can even rub his eyes he gets a face full of wet clothing thrown at him.

“What the hell!” He yells and throws them on the ground and looks up, “Mei? What are you doing here?”

Mei then comes in, uninvited to explain. Walking past Miyuki he waves his hand while saying, “My original plan was to drop off old clothes of yours you had let me borrow I had found. Then throwing them in your face as my grand hello. It ended up raining and I was more than halfway here so I just kept going. I kept the throw them in your face part.” Mei gave Miyuki a cheeky grin. 

Miyuki replied, “Well it looks like you’ll have to borrow my clothes again, idiot. You’re soaking wet.” 

Tilting up his head and looking away Mei responded with, “I didn’t intend this to happen, but we’ll make do.”

Miyuki went upstairs to grab some pajama pants and a shirt for Mei. Miyuki looked like he was going to hand them to Mei, but threw them at his face instead. Mei pulled them off to see Miyuki’s own cheeky grin. 

“It doesn’t look like you can leave in this weather, I’ll make some tea while you change.”

When Mei returns in the clothing slightly too big for him, Miyuki is sitting at the table tea in hand. One cup is poured on the other side of the table. Mei sits and drinks the tea, it’s bitter but nice and warm. For a bit they just idly chat about baseball and how their respective schools are. Talk of teammates comes up. What stupid thing Sawamura did or what hot headed decision Carlos made. It was nice to talk for the first time in a year. 

During this Mei gets a good look at Miyuki while they drink the tea. His hair is incredibly disheveled, like usual, and covered in a beanie. Did he get new glasses? Maybe. His movements are precise as always. Mei isn’t sure how to put it, but his motions are just pretty to watch. 

Miyuki looks up and sees Mei watching a little too intently, “Gazing at my beauty? I know it’s hard, but control yourself.”

“Oh, get real, Kazuya. You’re no sight.” Mei looks away slightly embarrassed which Miyuki returns with a laugh.

“You have always been so easy to read, you know that don’t you?” Miyuki leaned forward to see if he could push Mei’s buttons a little more.

“Am I really?” Mei leans in closer and whispers, “Try me, Kazuya.”

Miyuki puts his finger in Mei’s face only to open his mouth before flinching away quickly in retreat. At that same moment he did, a crack of lightning came down with a big boom. Miyuki is red faced and visibly shaken up.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Mei pauses, “Are you afraid of thunder?” He finally has something against Miyuki. When Miyuki pulls down his beanie slightly to cover his face. “Oh my God, you really are.”

As another crack rips through the sky Miyuki puts his head down with his hands over his ears. As much as Mei is dying to say, “Well, well, well, The Miyuki Kazuya is afraid of a little thunder? I cannot believe this. You can’t be serious?” he doesn’t. Mei can tell how embarrassed and scared Miyuki is. Miyuki has just about as much pride as Mei does, he doesn’t want to step all over it as they finally started talking again.

As Miyuki tries to make himself smaller Mei softly says, “You know if you’re this scared, you should go to sleep. It might help.” he grabs the back of his neck. Is he really going to help this guy out? The idea of ditching Miyuki or making fun of him seems more like Mei, but just looking at Miyuki so vulnerable his heart is beginning to beat fast. 

“You’re right.” Miyuki mumbles in response. He doesn’t look up as he says it. It’s not until Mei flicks his head does he move. His head whips up only to see Mei’s outstretched hand.

“Alright, let’s go.” They slowly grab hands and Miyuki is helped up by Mei, yet he doesn’t let go. He squeezes Mei’s hand in silence. Mei’s heart is now beating even faster. “Dear, God” he thinks, “I hope Kazuya can’t feel my heart beat.” Miyuki has his eyes closed while being guided up the stairs. Any time lightning strikes his hold on Mei’s hand gets tighter. Mei convinces himself that not squeezing back would be awkward so he squeezes back. 

Miyuki crawls into bed gently. He curls up slowly. Mei isn’t exactly sure what to do, it’s still pouring, he can’t go home. “Uh, I’ll just be downstairs," he quietly says a little too awkwardly.

Miyuki mumbles something that Mei can’t decipher. As Mei turns to walk away another loud thunder spell cracks through the air. Mei’s shirt is tugged back tightly and he nearly falls over. Mei turns around enough to see Miyuki and begins to blush.

“Please stay.” Miyuki mumbles, getting smaller as he says it. Who knew Miyuki had such an intense fear that made it so he couldn’t be alone during thunderstorms? Mei sits on the bed and reaches for Miyuki’s hand. Miyuki gladly accepts it. Miyuki flips to the other side which makes holding hands more uncomfortable and stretched out. In a quiet whisper Miyuki says, “You can lay down.” Mei can feel the heat rise in Miyuki’s hand and begins to blush even more uncontrollably.

“Well when you say it like that I can’t decline you, can I?” Mei hears a slight laugh as he climbs under the covers. Despite being nervous Mei falls asleep relatively quickly and having someone there with him, Miyuki does too.

The next morning Mei awakes to Miyuki in his arms. With this sight Mei blushes so hard it seems like his job. Miyuki is still fast asleep. Eyes shut, Mei can see how long Miyuki’s lashes are. Miyuki’s slow, steady breathing is peaceful. Mei doesn’t dare move away an inch. There is no way he wants to wake him up. Mei does get a little closer to Miyuki to nuzzle his head into him. The warmth they share makes it easy for Mei to fall back asleep.


End file.
